


Midnight Village

by IsisKitsune



Series: The Witching Hour [13]
Category: Daredevil (TV), Spider-Man - All Media Types
Genre: Concussions, Dark Past, Domestic Fluff, Family Feels, Heavy Angst, Hurt Peter Parker, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Major Character Injury, Matt Murdock Needs a Hug, Ned Leeds is a Good Bro, Panic, Peter Parker Needs a Hug, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Protective Foggy Nelson, Revenge, Vampire Matt Murdock, Vampires, Worried Ned Leeds, Worry, not so human disaster Matt Murdock, vampires raising a human child
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-10
Updated: 2020-02-10
Packaged: 2021-02-28 04:48:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,764
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22648165
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IsisKitsune/pseuds/IsisKitsune
Summary: It takes a village to raise a child...Foggy is dealing with two of them he swears.***Peter comes in injured, cue the Avocados panicking over their child***
Relationships: Matt Murdock/Franklin "Foggy" Nelson, Ned Leeds & Peter Parker
Series: The Witching Hour [13]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1618255
Kudos: 75





	Midnight Village

Matt shuffled into the living room, more than a little groggy, hearing a rattle and freezing. “Are those legos?”

“Oh shoot,” a shuffle, a rather large sound as Ned slammed his knee down to get up off the floor, “Hold on Mr. Murdock, I left my bag at the door. I'll put it under the table.”

Matt winced his eyes shut as Ned rushed over, bringing the room into broken portions of existence as he grabbed something that scratched harshly before settling in a cavern under the table next to the front door, a clatter of shoes following. “Sorry, we thought you'd sleep in today so I just set them on the floor without thinking.”

Matt mumbled, “Had this weird dream about a crunchy water fall.”

Peter snorted, “Sorry, we just- kind dumped out the set.”

“Better be on the blanket,” Matt mumbled, hand swinging for the wall to double check where he was for a moment.

“It's on the blanket. No worries about stepping on them.”

“Thanks,” Matt mumbled and turn, side table should be- Matt grunted when he slammed into something.

“Matt,” Peter jumped up, “It's not the old apartment.”

“I know, forgot for a minute.”

“Come on, I'll get you to the coffee pot, that's what you're after right?”

Matt grumbled as he rubbed his eyes and nodded as Peter's hand settled on his arm, “I hate relocating.”

“Doesn't help when we wake you up and throw off you entire rhythm.”

“Mhm,” Matt mumbled as he grumbled, hand slamming into the lower cabinets and wincing.

“Here, let me look,” Peter was already wincing, one of Matt's knuckles had broken open. “I'll get the kit.”

Matt sighed as Peter rushed off, “It's just a cut, it's fine.”

Peter circled, “Shush, and let me mother you...”

Matt snorted, “I hate mothering.”

“As often as you do it you'd swear it was your pastime.”

Matt smiled, “There's that morning sass.”

“Takes time for it to boot in the morning, don't worry it's running flawlessly.” Matt laughed as Peter carefully cleaned and wrapped his knuckle. “Now, do you want me to deal with the coffee? New place and half asleep Murdock so far looks like an ER visit waiting to happen.”

“No, I'm good, I just, can't let myself go on autopilot.”

“Alright, but I'm telling Foggy Everything when he finally gets up.”

Matt grumbled as he reached and actually got the cabinet he wanted to get mugs before getting the coffee pot brewing. “Is the path to the couch clear?”

“Um... sorta, and we moved the coffee table, we set it up the blanket for the legos in front of the couch and pushed the coffee table toward the tv.”

“Just make sure you put it back, please,” Matt grumbled, there went his entire mental map of the room, he needed more coffee.

Peter sounded so proud, “I marked where it goes back, so you shouldn't have to check it. Um, the chair is in the clear, just, keep the couch on your side and it'll be clear.”

Matt nodded as he finished pouring his cup, he could work with that. “So, how much more do you have to get through before I get my living room back?”

“Our living room, Murdock...” Peter was glaring, it was obvious.

Matt nodded as he finally settled into the chair, “Fair enough.”

-

Matt winced, head tilting up, “Foggy, get the kit.”

Foggy blinked, “What?”

“Kit, get it, the kid's coming in wounded,” Matt was already heading for the fire escape, making Ned flinch back when he ran past him.

“What?” Ned shuffled back as Foggy rushed past to grab something under a counter. “Who's coming in wounded?”

Foggy winced, suddenly having a flash of the moment his own best friend laying on the floor, all but dead, “Peter.”

“Peter,” Ned rushed after them, helping Matt get the kid through the window, “Peter, what happened?”

“I'm okay,” was mumbled weakly, just- got hit harder than I thought.”

Matt was already pulling at his suit, trying to be careful as the mask caught on drying blood from a split lip and busted brow. “Peter, you aren't breathing too good, where does it hurt?”

“Left side, stabbing pain,” Peter whimpered as his shirt was pulled up, showing horrible bruising and deep purple bruising, “I'll be alright, it's just a catch in my side. Twisted when I shouldn't.”

“Peter I thought your spider sense kept you from getting hurt,” Ned whined as he stepped back to let the two help carry his friend into the living room and settle him on the couch.

“Everything, everything set it off. I- there was no way out.”

“Hush, Peter, just keep breathing.” Matt whispered as Foggy started cleaning off the grime as Matt pressed his hands against his chest and listened.

“How bad is it?”

Matt winced as Peter took a deep breathe, “Call Claire. He's got 3 broken ribs. And they aren't hairlines.”

“Shit, where's the burner?”

“Make sure she knows where we are!” Matt called as Foggy rushed to find his trunk.

“Right, got it.”

“Peter, the moment you can't breathe, you need to speak up, okay?”

Peter nodded, gulping, “Getting kinda hard to-”

Matt listened, carefully feeling out the damage, wincing when the kid did as his touch triggered pain. “It's not collapsed, not yet, but just, try to calm your breathing.”

“Not yet?” Ned's voice finally snapped him out of his prioritizing, making Matt wince and curse, trying to pull away before Peter grabbed his wrist.

“He knows, Matt, it's okay.”

“You have no idea how 'not okay' this is Peter. Just, try to calm yourself, keep breathing, and speak up the moment you feel like you're about to pass out. We've got a nurse, she's on her way.”

“She'll know.”

“No- she won't, she knows who I am, Peter, she'll stay quiet. Ned, Don't use his name.”

Ned blinked at him and nodded, “Okay, don't use his name.”

“Just, stay awake, okay Peter?”

“Okay,” Peter was taking gaspy breathes, Matt kept a hand against his chest, listening and praying the kid didn't have a collapse before she got there. He knew how to patch wounds, and care for the wounded but there was a lot he couldn't help with, couldn't learn due to his sight.

“So, what happened?”

Peter winced, Matt froze when he tried to shift to get more comfortable, “Dr. Connors, I was following him, he's- he's the Lizard that's been spotted around New York, I was following him. He likes the sewers, must be some reptilian thing. I saw him change just before he headed down,” Peter's breathing turned ragged but Matt knew it was from pain, too much chest movement for all the damage. “I don't know where we were, he just- lead me on a goose chase. Didn't realize I was in an old tunnel until- Musta been one of the old abandoned Sandhogs tunnels. I just- when my spider sense went off I couldn't, I couldn't stay ahead of the collapse.”

“He lead you into a trap,” Matt mumbled, hand tensing on the boy's shoulder. Peter had just checked in with them, saying something about spotting someone he knew, they wouldn't have had a clue until he was due for another check in. Kid had even forgotten Ned had been coming over, had been in mid-apology for being late when he'd spotted 'someone I know, I'm going to be a minute'. Ned had assumed he'd run into MJ or someone from school, had just whined at him to hurry up and not to lose track of time and stuck around waiting for him. Hell Foggy had been making dinner while they waited... If Peter hadn't found his way out, they wouldn't have had a clue about the absent minded teen for at least another 2 hours. Matt finally pulled himself out of the spirit, “So, what you're saying is, you need a new phone?”

Peter gasped, chest hitching as he whimpered and clung, “Yeah..”

Matt held him, wincing at the pained whimpers at it finally crashed down on the kid, waiting for Claire to get there for some backup. “Don't worry about it, we'll deal with it later.”

-

“His ribs are Broken, Matt, fucking Broken. If it wasn't for Claire getting here when she did he'd- his lung collapsed, Matt. There's no way I'm letting him outa this house for at least a week!”

Matt tossed the rag down once he finished drying the dishes, “Foggy, he can hear you.”

“I fucking KNOW he can hear me, I'm ranting!”

“Foggy, the kid heals fast.”

“His ribs were Broken, Matt, we can't even heal that shit overnight. He's not going out again, not today, or tomorrow-”

“They're mending, Foggy.”

“She had to wrap his ribs, she doesn't even wrap your ribs, and she doesn't fucking know about us!”

“Peter heals very quickly, and yes, he needs time, but-”

“His fucking lung collapsed, Matt! After being in a fucking cave in!”

“Foggy, breathe and stop talking.”

Foggy was tensed, breathing so deeply Matt would put money on Peter even hearing it from the other side of the apartment. “He's not going out.”

“The kid, he's the same as me. No matter what, he will do what he has to to help. Yes, he will need rest, and yes, he's not going out for at least the next few days, but this- this isn't going to help. The kid needs to help, it's how he copes. With- everything. He needs to get back on his feet and keep moving forward otherwise, everything will just-”

Foggy let out a whimper, “He had a nightmare, after Claire left.”

“Understandable considering he just nearly had the city fall on top of him.”

“No, Matt, I mean, I couldn't drag him back for awhile. I had to get him out of the house, get him walking and talking to help drag him out of it.”

“The kid just had an experience, you need to let him have air. Let him have the sky if nothing else. If you're going to 'ground' him from anything, have it be the ground for awhile at least. Just- let him move forward.”

“He's not going out, not until Claire verifies his ribs are sound, and he isn't shaking every time a truck goes by.”

“That's the vibration sensitivity. That's going to be the difficult part about him moving forward.”

“Matt, we could have-”

Matt instantly grabbed him to hug him close, “Foggy, do you know what the difference is between a vigilante and a hero?”

Foggy snorted, “The paycheck?”

Matt gave a sad laugh as he held him close before shaking his head, “Heroes, they die, Foggy.” Foggy froze before he pulled away, “So, let's make sure Peter stays a vigilante, alright? Just, give him support, and rest, and- let him ask for help, and get help and just- not push him into doing something stupid alright?”

Foggy nodded, shifting away to rub at his eyes, “I- I get it. The yelling and arguing and- threats don't work.”

“Don't chain the kid, Foggy. All that will do is push him away and breed resentment. Just, tell him, and teach him and help him grow knowing he has help. He's not alone in this.”

Foggy grabbed at a bottle in the cabinet, Matt was already sliding a glass across the counter for him, “How the hell is the Devil the voice or reason right now?”

Matt shook his head, “How the hell should I know,” he kissed Foggy's brow before heading in the check on Peter. “I know you're not asleep. How much did you hear?”

The blankets shuffled, “My hearing isn't as good as yours.”

“That's why I asked.” Matt settled on the bed, sighing as Peter shifted away. “You need to heal. So, we can't let you go out.”

“But,” Peter threw off the blanket as he sat up and winced.

“That's the reason why. Peter, believe me, I know when things go pear shaped, I know how it happens suddenly and everything just- But you need to care for yourself and protect yourself.”

“But I need to be out there.”

“Peter, I'm going to give you a good piece of advice Foggy once gave me. Paraphrasing mind you.” Peter snorted and shifted back to grump. “The city, it goes on, it survives, without Spider-man- without Daredevil- but, I don't think we would survive without Peter Parker. I know for a fact Foggy wouldn't. And Ned.”

“And you?”

Matt took a shaky breath. “Peter, I've been here, so many times. And lost so many people. Every single one just, breaks my heart. Even, when- I lost Foggy, even though it was only a few seconds it did. Luckily we had the first aid kit when he woke back up. Patched me right up,” Matt let out a oof as Peter thew a pillow at him.

“Smart ass-”

“Language,” Matt countered as he set the pillow nearby. “You wouldn't break my heart, Peter, it would be my soul that would be effected by losing you like that, and I'm not quite sure Foggy would survive losing you.”

Peter winced as he tried to shift, probably intending to dramatically turn away and show disinterest, “I'm mad at Foggy, for not letting me go out.”

“Claire's coming over in three days to check on you. I'm checking your bruises and your ribs each day. No school for at least 2 days. Day 3 we'll see if you're up to going out with me.”

“Ugh, I'm not a-”

“I swear to God if you say kid... because that's exactly what you are.”

“Was going to say baby.”

“Either way, after an injury and incident like that, we're still taking baby steps. Get some rest, you're going to need it for the amount of Nelson coddling you're going to have to deal with tomorrow.”

Peter shifted away, this time settling into a comfortable position, “I'm still mad at you and Foggy, but less at you.”

“Oh, don't worry, he'll be apologizing at some point, but something tells me those ribs will be long healed before he does. It's his way.”

“Yeah, night Matt.”

“Sleep well, Peter.”

-

Foggy was reading the paper, Matt sleepily humming responses as he tried to remember what the fuck was it he was grabbing. Foggy kept glaring at him when he knocked something and winced at the sound. “Sugar's straight ahead, 1 o'clock.”

Matt nodded, and winced at the pounding in his head, “Thanks Foggy.” His hands finally wrapped around the dispenser and he had to take a minute to figure out where the spout was.

“If SOMEONE hadn't pulled some shit last night,” Foggy grumbled while Matt just tried to concentrate on not over saturating grainy sugar into his coffee. “You have a concussion...”

“I'm Fine, Foggy.”

“Mhm,” Foggy glared at the scratches across his love's face, “You nearly lost an eye...”

Matt snorted and regretted it instantly, “Not like it'd be the first time.”

“We, are _so_ talking about that later,” was hissed, Matt winced at the venom in it as Foggy snapped up the paper he'd been reading.

“ **The Devil casts out The Lizard,** Dr. Curt Connors in police custody,” With a very grainy image of Daredevil wrangling a tailless Lizard out of a manhole on the front page.

“Morning,” Peter called as he rushed through the room, grabbing at his bag, “Whoa, Matt, what happened?”

Matt winced at the volume, “Just, got sloppy, I'll be alright. Oh, Ned tried to call, he's running early. I told him we hadn't gotten your new phone yet.”

“Crap, love you, see you later!”

“No after school activities!” Foggy called after the slamming door. He went back to glaring as Matt whined against the noise. “I'm calling Claire, just as soon as 8am hits...”

“I'm Fine Foggy.”

“And what are we going to tell Karen about your face? You have claw marks!”

Matt sighed, “Shoulda taken off his tail sooner...”

“Matt!”

“It'll grow back, Foggy, it wasn't a killing blow.”

“That's no what I'm 'Matt'ing about!”

“Can you yell at me while getting some aspirin please?”

“And make it easier on you?” Foggy grumbled as he trudged over and threw the bottle at him, crossing his arms when it hit Matt's chest before he could grab for it. “I'm calling Claire now...”

“I'm Fiiiiine.”

“God, Peter takes after you, I'm not going to survive living with two of you. You know, Matt, my mother wanted me to be a butcher...”

Matt groaned, not again.


End file.
